The Slushieing of Blaine Anderson
by nothingbutgoneness
Summary: Just a little one-shot based off of a spoiler picture. So...that means spoiler alert. Tumblr link at the bottom for the picture. Seriously, I wrote this in twenty minutes. It's not that big of a deal.


**The Slushie-ing of Blaine Anderson**

Out of nowhere, there is was. The familiar piece of red and white plastic that every McKinley student knew quite well.

Most of the other kids were still dancing; not five feet away, Rory looked like he was having the time of his life.

Not Kurt. Kurt saw that utter _slut-pig_ pull the cup from behind support pillar and immediately froze. Years of flashbacks inundated him, and he couldn't move. He watched time progress in slow motion as Sebastian's arm flung upward, tilting the cup at a fatal angle. He saw a haze of orange speeding at a crawl through the air right toward him. He only managed to close his wide eyes before the onslaught of ice and red dye number five.

But it didn't come.

At least, not most of it.

He felt some tiny cold flecks on his arms and shoulders, but the vast majority of his body (and his designer outfit) remained dry. He took a deep breath and chanced a peek, praying to a god he didn't believe in that Sebastian missed and didn't have a back-up slushie.

What he saw made his jaw drop in horror.

The music had stopped. No one was singing. Every student, Titan or Warbler, was staring in awe at the boy in front of him—_Blaine._Even from behind, Kurt could see that his boyfriend was covered from head to toe in icy cold, sticky, orange goop that would take _forever_ to get out of that hundred-dollar jacket. Over Blaine's head, Kurt could see Sebastian's momentarily startled face—but that surprise melted easily into smug superiority.

Kurt saw red.

"Look at that, Anderson," Sebastian taunted with a smirk. "Always having to play the hero, taking the hit for the _damsel in distress_. How...chivalrous." He spat the last word like a particularly nasty curse.

After a pause, it seemed like everyone moved at once. Blaine lunged forward. Mike and Rory stepped in front of Finn to hold him back, and Mike and Nick did the same to Puck. Most of the Warblers eased away from Sebastian, trying to place as much distance between them and the rabble-rouser as possible.

But when Kurt moved, everyone else stopped.

_**WHAM!**_

Kurt socked Sebastian right across the jaw. The taller boy's head snapped to the side, and tiny stars appeared before his eyes. Seething, Kurt snarled, "You come near me or my boyfriend again, and the Warblers are going to find themselves with another countertenor." With one last deadly glare in Sebastian's direction, Kurt whipped around and wrapped an arm carefully around his shivering boyfriend's shoulders, ushering him quickly to his parked Navigator. After disgusted sneers aimed directly at Sebastian, the New Directions girls followed suit.

Rory and Sam released Finn, who held himself together long enough to rush after his brother, muttering something about an angry Burt. The two boys approaching Nick, Thad, and David, the Warbler Senior Council, to try to smooth things over. The council practically tripped over themselves in apologies, and each promised that Sebastian's actions would not go unpunished. Eventually, the two groups went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Blaine perched on the edge of the Navigator's open trunk, his legs swinging in their shortness. Kurt's Boy Scout preparedness meant that the vehicle housed two changes of clothes and a full clean-up kit for these exact types of emergencies. Kurt dried Blaine's face and gelled curls with a towel after removing his leather jacket, which he placed neatly to the side.<p>

"You're a moron," he muttered, handing Blaine a black t-shirt to change into.

Blaine smiled brightly. "What do you mean?"

Kurt scowled in reply. "You're really going to make me answer that?"

"Come on, Kurt! I love you, and that _jerk_ was going to slushie you. I figured you'd had enough of that for a lifetime. Besides," Blaine winked saucily, "I figured that it was might turn to _get bitch-slapped by an iceberg_."

"I did warn you," Kurt sniffed haughtily, but he smiled all the same. "Thank you, Blaine. It really...it meant a lot."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands to still their fussing. "Anytime, love. Anytime." He pulled his boyfriend down for a sweet kiss.

They ignored the catcalls and puking noises from their friends

* * *

><p>Just a little one-shot based on the picture spoiler you can find on my Tumblr here: h t t p :  / k l a i n e b o w s a n d q u i r r e l m o r t . t u m b l r . c o m / p o s t / 1 6 0 4 5 2 7 0 9 4 4 / o u t - o f - n o w h e r e - t h e r e - i s - w a s - t h e - f a m i l i a r - p i e c e Just take out all of those spaces that I have way too fun much putting in.

As always, feel free to PM me on here or inbox me on Tumblr if you want to fangirl! I have a lot to say about "Yes/No" (particularly concerning Finchel and pedo!asshole!Will), so if hit me up! (Oh my God. I actually just said "hit me up." Someone shoot me. Now.)


End file.
